Vivire
by dajannae8
Summary: Un songfic dedicado al Principe de las rosas...la cancion es de Karina de espana. tras la perdida de el ser amado, se viven momentos de desolacion y mucha melancholia.. pero siempre hay una luz de esperanza y angeles cual tarea es cuidar y guiarnos por un camino...el camino de la felicidad!


los personajes no me pertenecen, solamente quise compartir un poco de mi loca imaginacion con ustedes...

Vivire

-Tras las partida de Anthony, Candy decide regrerar al hogar de pony, regresa junto a sus dos amadas madres con quienes decide sanar un poco su dolorido Corazon, solo sus madres saben cuan fuerte es su sufrimiento, y el luto que lleva consigo.

-Los dias pasan y Candy sigue perdida en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos…. en aquellos dulces y hermosos recuerdos que solamente una persona pudo proporcionarle….. pero el se ha marchado. Se ha ido muy lejos para no volver

Sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse, pero es interrumpida por las voces de los ninos que al unisono le gritan….

Candy! Ven a jugar un momento con nosotros…. Ella solamente alza su vista y no responde al llamado.

Candy! Gritan denuevo… Ven y trepa el padre arbol con nosotros!

Ella decide que lo mejor es salir un momento y dejar que los ninos le entretengan un poco de su pesar….

-Los meses pasan cuan fueran n de prisa y un dia su familia adoptiva le da a Candy una noticia que no recibe con mucho agrado….Al sentirse Impotente y frustada,sale despavorida de su hogar.

-Llorando y sin parar, llega hasta su colina preferida, el viento de invierno es tan frio y desolado que a Candy no pareciera importarle las bajas y articas temperaturas de la temporada, su mente esta en miles de pensamientos e imagines que la rodean sin piedad pero se detuvo en uno, en uno muy especial…en el de aquel chico de ojos color cielo, aquel que le dio lo mejor de si, aquel quien la hizo reir, amar, compartir, valorar y dizfrutar la vida…pero ahora ese mismo chico la hacia sufrir y demasiado.

-No pudo mas y su Corazon y piernas flaquearon callendo al helado manto blanco que cubria la colina de pony….comenzo a llorar amargamente!

_No quiero irme!, no! no quiero…porque quieren mandarme a estudiar tan lejos..que no ven que no quiero alejarme de ti! Sus lagriamas al caer se confundian con el hielo.

-Un viento muy calido y dulce se va acercando a ella, y comineza a jugar con la dorada melena de la chica, despues roza su mejilla cual fuera un tierno beso y al mismo tiempo se escucha un pequeno susurro con el viento mencionar su nombre y un aroma muy peculiar y bien conocido por la chica inunda sus sentidos….

-Candy para en seco de llorar y de un salto se pone de pie, voltea hacia todos los lados como buscando pero no ve nada o a nadie…..El aroma se siente cada vez mas cerca y ella por naturaleza cierra sus ojos y respira profundamente para inhalar ese aroma.

-!Rosas! Abre sus ojos desmesuaradamente y vuelve a repetir…!rosas! Dulce Candys! Ese aroma es?….. no puede terminar la frase pues se ve interrumpida por una voz.

-No llores pecosa…no llores porfavor pecosa!

-El Corazon de candy comineza a acelerarse y a latir a mil por hora….sus piernas flaquean denuevo, pero hizo el esfuerzo por quedar de pie…busca sin control al dueno de esa voz, esa dulce y varonil voz que tanto anhelaba escuchar denuevo.

-Voltenado a todas partes, logra ver una luz a su costado, una luz cuyo esplendor era unico…aquella luz se dejaba ver como el latido de un Corazon, un latir que al palpitar brillaba como un diamante….

-Candy queda paralizada, sin omitir movimento o palabra…..por unos segundos todo quedo en silencio hasta que por fin con esfuerzo y con lagriams aun en sus ojos y banando su rostro, logra decirle….

-Anthony! Eres tu? o estoy sonando! Solo apareces en mis suenos, no es verdad? Dime que no estoy sonando esta ves…dimelo porfavor!

-No llores Candy! Si..soy yo…y estoy aqui para animarte…..recuerda lo que te dije una vez…. El hombre muere pero revive eternamente en el Corazon de quien lo ama…

-Anthony.. como hago para tenerte vivo en mi Corazon, no se como vivir sin ti…..

-Candy, no temas….estoy contigo…..siempre estare aqui….al decir esto un rayo de luz ilumina el Corazon de candy como queriendo decirle que siempre estaria alli, en su Corazon…

-Candy siente que Anthony le da ese toque calido en su pecho y junta sus manos y las lleva hacia su Corazon….respira profunamente denuevo e Inunda todo su ser con el delicioso aroma de las dulce candys que se podia sentir en toda la colina.

-Por favor Candy debes continuar, debes vivir… muchas personas dependen de ti…Habran tropiezos y adversidades pero por tu esfuerzo y valor, habran muchas recompensas tambien…..Atrevete a vivir y sonar! Vive por ti y por mi! yo estare acompanandote siempre en tu camino.

-Candy al escuchar estas palabras dichas por su amado, no pudo mas que sonreir y levantando su vista hacia la luz, hizo una promesa…

-Vivire Anthony! Vivire por ti y por mi! te lo prometo….

-Vivire, vivire en la esperanza de encontrar otra vez el camino de tu amor …Vivire de las horas pasadas, sin pensar nunca mas en que todo termino….sonare con tu amor, vivire del recuerdo….borrare mi dolor con la luz del ayer….

-Vivire enserrada en mi mundo, porque tu seguiras dentro de mi corazon….sonare con tu amor….vivire del recuerdo…..borrare mi dolor con la luz del ayer…

-Terminando Candy de decir esto, la luz que palpitaba sin control, empieza a alevarse y alejarse mas y mas hasta quedar en el infinito pasmandose en el cielo cual bella estrella que alumbraba con su belleza el rostro sonriente de Candy y su colina preferida.

-Candy antes de regresar al hogar, manda un beso hacia el cielo y se marcha diciendo…..Te amo Anthony, por ti vivire..

FIN

Hola Chicas! como podran ver, este es mi primer aporte a fanfiction...quiero que porfavor sean sinceras conimigo y me dejen saber que les parecio :'/ aunque tengan que ser severas yo con gusto aceptare sus quejas y consejos..este mini fic se lo dedico a mis autoras favoritas pues en ellas me insipire para escribirlo,...espero que si no les gusta me avienten tomates y no botellas...jejej y si les parecio bien me regalen una rosa...bueno las quiero mucho !


End file.
